This invention relates generally to pet and animal products. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatuses and methods for providing edible substances to animals.
In 2004, 39% of American households owned at least one dog and 34% owned at least one cat. Some of these households and others also own other types of pets or animals. Nearly all of these animals must be fed and watered every day. The need for water is especially heightened during warmer periods of the year such as late spring, summer, and early autumn when animals may be warmer and more active. Animal owners may sometimes desire to use creative apparatuses and methods of providing hydration that encourage their animals to ingest more water, while also possibly allowing for innovative methods of behavioral modification.